vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Bucciarati
Bruno Bucciarati= |-|Sticky Fingers= Summary Bruno Bucciarati is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He joins the gang Passione in his youth for his dying father's safety, and later becomes the officer of his sub-gang. After the death of Polpo at the hands of Giorno Giovanna, he becomes a Capo tasked with a week-long mission of protecting Trish Una and sending her to the Boss. After discovering the Boss' true intentions, he betrays the gang and goes on a new mission to assassinate the Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Sticky Fingers Name: Bruno Bucciarati Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Gangster, Capo, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Lie Detection (Can taste sweat and determine whether someone is speaking the truth), Immortality (Type 2 and 7. Is a zombie, although he will eventually die permanently when he runs out of life energy given to him by Giorno), Aura, Summoning (Of his Stand) and limited Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Due to being undead, he is not affected by Green Day's ability). Sticky Fingers has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Flight (Within its effective range), the ability to open zippers in almost anything solid (and can enter a pocket dimension within said object, allows Bruno the ability to do this as well), Limited Body Control (Can use its zipper ability on his limbs to greatly extend his reach), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Aura Attack Potency: Wall level (Knocked out Pesci with a kick and cracked a train windshield. Italian train windshields of the time have been noted to be able to withstand 1 kilogram projectiles at 100 m/s with slight damage), Building level with Sticky Fingers (Fought Gold Experience, who harmed Black Sabbath. Had damaged King Crimson), his zippers ignore durability Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Sticky Fingers (Caught up and attacked Gold Experience and King Crimson) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class with Sticky Fingers Durability: Wall level, Building level with Sticky Fingers Stamina: Above Peak Human (Briefly survived for a few minutes, and could still move, after getting punched through the abdomen by King Crimson and cleaved through his shoulder down to this chest, rupturing his heart) Range: 2 Meters with Sticky Fingers, longer with zipper manipulation Standard Equipment: Sticky Fingers Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Sticky Fingers will reflect onto Bruno. Bruno can only activate his ability through direct contact. Unzipping himself can be fatal if it disconnects him from his heart Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sticky Fingers Bruno Zippers.gif|Zippers Sticky fingers powa (temporary).gif|Creating an opening through a wall Bruno_Punch_Ari_1.gif|Sticky Fingers launching its fist Ez8.gif|Arrivederci Ezgif-2-f51b16396c8f_2.gif|Bruno utilizing Sticky Fingers Ez12.gif|Bruno decapitating Sale Bruno_3gif.gif|Attacking pillars and reattaching Trish's hand Bruno_4_gif.gif|Bruno retrieving a phone from his zippers *'Sticky Fingers:' Sticky Fingers is a large, blue-and-white humanoid Stand with zipper themed decor on various parts of its body. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its zipper-based abilities. **'Zippers:' Anything Bruno or Sticky Fingers touches can add a zipper onto that object. From that point, Bruno can then zip and unzip that object to any extreme to the point of detaching, reattaching or closing off pieces of one object. If Bruno unzips a solid object, it also equally unzips the opposite side of it, such as a wall or a body. If a living person or object is unzipped, Bruno can freely damage them from the inside if he wishes. If said living person or object is detached, any damage or pain taken by the original source will reflect onto them as if they were still connected. Bruno can unzip himself to manipulate his body for various purposes, such as detach limbs to extend his range or separate his body to dodge attacks. **'Unknown Dimension:' Sometimes, when Bruno unzips a surface, it will lead to a dark, unknown area. Bruno states that he does not know where this is or where it leads to, but it can be used as a hiding spot or a gateway to other areas. Others Notable Victories: Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jolyne's Profile Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and all of Gwenpool's equipment was restricted) SCP-3589 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3589's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Apotheosis Armando was used) Notable Losses: Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Note: Pre-DIO's World Jotaro was used) Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kira's Profile Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kakyoin's Profile Narciso Anasui (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Anasuis' Profile (Speed equalized, in character) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Undead Category:Revived Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users